unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-DoubleDammage
__TOC__ Map description A dam set in a mountain, with both bases placed at each extreme of the dam, and the higher level shallow also housing a middle building with many goodies. The map has an L-shape. Named areas of the map are the following: * Outside: The bigger area of the map, consists in a dam, a deadly river at the bottom, and is surrounded by icy cliffs. * Red/Blue Foyer: The main entrance area, usually cluttered. Features a wildcard base in the middle of the map containing two items, and is two-levelled. Connects the Flag Base with the Outside and the Upper Foyer. * Red/Blue Entrance: The lower level corridor connecting the Red/Blue Foyer and the Red/Blue Flag Base. * Red/Blue Left/Right Upper Hall: Two ledges overlooking the Outside area. Located at the Northwest and Northeast side of the Blue Base, and the Northwest and Southwest sides of the Red Base. * Red/Blue Upper Foyer: A small room housing the Flak Cannon which is only connected to the upper level of the Red/Blue Foyer. Located above the Red/Blue Entrance. * Red/Blue Flag Base: The big, three-level area in each base side housing their respective Flag. Contains ledges at the upper level in the north and south extreme housing defensive weaponry, while it has three lower level entrances (north in the blue side, west in the red side) to the Red/Blue Foyer, one side entrance (west in the blue side, south in the red side) to the Red/Blue Storage Room, one at the opposing side (east in the blue side, north in the red side) to the Red/Blue Sniper Lift that goes to the upper level, and two (sounth in the blue side, east in the red side) to the Red/Blue Back Room. As for the connections between levels, only the lower and mid level have direct connection via five jumping pads, the upper level ledge is reached from other areas. * Red/Blue Back Room: A small spawning chamber located at the south side in the blue base, and the east side in the red base. * Red/Blue Sniper Lift: A corridor connecting the mid and upper levels of the Flag Base via a platform, located at the east side in the blue base, and at the north side in the red base. Weapons and pickups Weapons UT2003= |-|UT2004= Pickups UT2003= |-|UT2004= Wildcard Bases UT2003= |-|UT2004= Walkthrough Unreal Tournament 2004 Prior to this match, you can switch to CTF-AbsoluteZero by paying 385 game units. Winning this match nets you the Capture the Flag Championship. Tips and tricks * It's possible to use the icy cliffs for quick entrances to each bases, but each has its risks. Naturally, the cliffs near the waterfall comprise the long road, expose attackers, and also have the added risk of falling to the cold water. The cliffs near the middle building may not have the waterfall, but still expose the attackers and are biased towards the blue team. * Remember the Flag Carrier's Creed: don't engage in fights needlessly. Once you get the flag, escape as soon as possible from the bases, because the Foyer areas tend to get quickly filled with enemy players. * The bases themselves are symmetrical, so no matter what your strategy inside of them is, they should work the same. However, the outside area isn't symmetrical. Bear this in mind when escaping with the flag. * When defending, place a defender with the best possible aim in the upper hall closer to the middle building cliffs, as there's a strong possibility that an attack may come from this location. Trivia * This map comes with the Epic Bonus Pack, alongside BR-Canyon, CTF-Avaris, DM-1on1-Crash, DM-1on1-Mixer, DM-Icetomb, DM-Injector, DM-IronDeity, DM-Rustatorium and DOM-Junkyard. * The two health packs below the bridge are floating in the water. Gallery CTF-DoubleDammage-official (2).jpg|Official screenshot 1. CTF-DoubleDammage-official.jpg|Official screenshot 2. ut2004-ctf-doubledammage-bu-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 1. ut2004-ctf-doubledammage-bu-2.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot 2. CTF-DoubleDammage-4.jpg CTF-DoubleDammage-5.jpg CTF-DoubleDammage-6.jpg CTF-DoubleDammage-7.jpg External links and references See also